<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless by A_bello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751064">Breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello'>A_bello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Hannibal has a choking kink, Kinktober, M/M, Raw Dogging, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, Will is needy, kinktober day 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal’s choking kink was not always present and was, for the most part, easy to control. The urge to lace his fingers around around someone’s neck and hold someone’s life within the warmth of his hands had been long subdued-up until he met Will Graham.<br/>____</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a twitter thread, lol, so please forgive me if its a little messy! I’m happy to announce this is my first KINKTOBER submission. I hope to do the rest of the days, too.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal’s choking kink was not always present and was, for the most part, easy to control. The urge to lace his fingers around around someone’s neck and hold someone’s life within the warmth of his hands had been long subdued-up until he met Will Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful man had brought many new challenges into Hannibal’s life over the past few years, including a spike in his libido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who finally walks where Hannibal wants only when the man has got a hand braced on his nape, guiding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who rubs his own neck in uncomfortable situations, soothing himself, always drawing the same pair of eyes to his throat and clavicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who leans his head back in exhaustion when he sits across from Hannibal, vibrant and ethereal in the orange glow of the fireplace, Adam's-apple bobbing just beneath his skin. What Hannibal wouldn’t do to bite that knot in his neck, feel it throb against his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who hums such pretty sounds around Hannibal’s cock when he deep-throats it, sending sweet vibrations through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Will, who as of right now was arching up against him, face and neck speckled with blotches of blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal, panting, could have come at the sight of the man, pale against his silk lavender sheets, skin shifting over his muscles like a blank canvas being put on the baseboard, made for the gentle red and purple strokes he could put there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined what his boy would look like with purple-blue shapes that matched the way Hannibal’s hand fit around his throat, the deep maroon love bites he could place between his fingers and along his shoulder. He’d be beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grumbled, desperately grouchy, hands tight where they sat on his biceps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you,” the man worked out before groaning as Hannibal thrusted once more, cocks sliding against each other, rougher than the last time. The both of them were naked and sticky, skin slapping and squelching against skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the man above him could react, Will was clawing into the muscle beneath his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, now, inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal met his eyes, determined, rutting against him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s brows furrowed but his hips jerked up anyways, chasing the friction. He bit his lip, icy blue gaze locked onto the other’s maroon-tinted one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was firm, a deep growl from the back of his throat as Will began to rise up, pushing, as if he could shove the larger man over and immediately pounce on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand shot up then, catching the space he’d been eyeing all night, fingers wrapping tight around his neck as he slammed Will back into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matching his earlier growl, Hannibal leaned down, breath hot in his face as he used his other hand to reach away from them both. Will struggled against him, more out of stubbornness than pain, broken sounds vibrating against Hannibal’s palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching and, in turn, pressing the other farther into the bedding, he finally got a hold of the lube on the bedside table, the cap opening with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he brought it closer to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t bother tearing away his free hand from where he had Will pinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply pressed the top of the tube flush against Will’s hole and squeezed, feeling the man shudder beneath his touch as the cold jelly-like liquid spread just barely into him and over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore it back, lid closing with a prominent </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> just before he tossed it elsewhere on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will whined, shifting his hips, one hand holding the forearm of the hand that held his neck, the other scrambling about, unsure on what to do with itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal used his free hand to push his hips down, steady him, before guiding that hand lower, pressing against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pants, throat shifting under his touch when one digit circles his rim lightly before breaching the tight ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed against his hand as best he could under the unwavering man, but Hannibal quickly grew tired of his squirming and clicked his tongue. He pushed in the rest of the way to the knuckle, leaning against Will to keep him still, already pulling out slightly to work a second digit in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another whimper, the man finally beginning to melt beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Will wasn’t opposed to Hannibal’s whims and fetishes, especially this one, but he was rather determined to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> into submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, as Hannibal worked him open with his fingers and held him down with a tight grip around his throat, Will was finally calming down, legs spread and twitching atop the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pleaded, vibrations wild and out of tune with his pulse, both a tickle against the hand gripping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response he got was a hum, more a deep rumble than anything else, as Hannibal slipped three fingers out of him and reached somewhere Will couldn’t see. The sound of plastic rustling began, and Will arched up against his arm, shaking his head, breath hitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, fuck me raw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could have punished him for the demanding, wistful tone he’d used, for moving out of turn, but the request did little more than make him want to tear Will apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, with a light growl, he leaned down to kiss him, hand sliding from his neck to circle one of his sensitive nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will whimpers, cock twitching and leaking on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a messy thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal whispers against his lips, despite him leaking himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his legs as Will made another weak, high-strung sound, thighs tense and toes curled up against the sheets, trying to push himself against the tip of Hannibal’s cock where it rubbed against his reddening rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will is greedy, so greedy; he likes it hard and fast and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal licks his lips before beginning to push in, inch by inch, steadily ignoring Will’s growing gasps and pained groans. Finally seated, they both let out a heavy exhale before he sat back, the man on his back closing his eyes as he pushed impossibly deeper at the new angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will clenched around him, biting down on his lip. Hannibal stroked his hands down his sides, over his waist, across his thighs, one sliding under his back, the other finding his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, you’re taking me so well," he purrs, slowly stroking Will's shaft, too lightly to be of any relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moans, head pushing back on the soft pillow. His hands pull on the sheets, fingers flexing and curling around the edges of the armrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing so well, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mutters, hand on his back pulling their hips flush before Hannibal begins to move, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will arched up in surprise-he didn’t start slow, or gentle, not like the others tone might have suggested. It was sudden, hard, Hannibal pulling out almost more than halfway before leaning to slam back in, mouth set in a focused line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand worked up and down Will’s shaft still, too dry to be completely pleasurable, but enough friction to force the man on his back into a pool of moans and twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over Will, no longer jacking him off, hands pressed into the sheets beside his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well for me, Will,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reassured the dazed man, voice strained slightly with the brutal pace he’d managed to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, nails scraping over his back desperately, whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what, sweet boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He purrs, watching Will struggle to gain enough composure to rut his hips against Hannibals, finding he can only arch his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cuts himself off, a wanton sound escaping his lips when Hannibal pushes in at a slightly different angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands skitter over his body while he fucks into him. He holds his hips, then pushes his legs farther apart and guides them around his own waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But both hands are not settled, and his dark eyes keep flicking between the sight of his cock disappearing inside Will and the boy’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally reached up, fingers wrapping around his throat tightly, and the room is only slightly quieter now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will strains against him, finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> opens his eyes to meet Hannibal’s, lust more than apparent in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pins him rougher, down and into the mattress, throat straining beneath his heated palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chokes, audibly, a needy and crackly sound, and bucks up against him. Face going purple beneath his flush, Hannibal leans down, lips brushing his, panting harshly against his own minuscule breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nails at his back rake a fresh, stinging trail down his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself, Will, you’re being so good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gladly followed the order, one hand slipping between the two of them and wrapping around his own cock. He gave a few random tugs and strokes before falling into the same rhythm of Hannibal’s harsh thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaths mingling and hot against one another's lips, the two of them slowly lost the newfound control, Will gasping at the arrival of his orgasm while Hannibal chased his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely coherent and spilling over his fingers and onto their stomachs where they pressed and rubbed against each other, Will nodded, clasping Hannibal’s bicep. He was trembling, just barely holding on, ears ringing with nothing but his own stammering heartbeat and the other man’s labored breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s pulse raced beneath his hot palm, and as Hannibal quickly came undone, hips sporadically offering shallow thrusts, Will cried out, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he needed to let loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist clasped tighter around his throat, his other arm pulling his waist up as Hannibal let out a rough groan. The heavy squelched and wet slaps lessened as he stilled, clenching, heated seed pouring deep inside Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat still for a minute before Hannibal released him, softening inside him. He kissed over the light bruising on his neck, quickly catching his breath. He slipped out of his boy and fell onto his back beside him, dragging a hand through his tangled and greying chest hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will angled his hips downward so as not to let anything drip onto the sheets and wiggled on his belly until his face was pressed into the safe warmth of Hannibal’s chest pushing past his fingers, cheek scratchy with the coarse hair pressed against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking deep, shaky breaths as he slowly came down, Will pressed against his side, feeling heavy arms wrap around him with little reluctance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I good, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nodded and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Will. You were so good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>